1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, especially to an electronic device with a push button.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as LCD displays, cell phones and e-books, usually include one or more push buttons. The push button can return to its normal position upon release after being pushed. Although the push buttons satisfy basic requirements, a new type of push button is still needed.